Volevo solo dirti
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Una canción, una confesión de amor, situaciones extrañas e interrupciones, Yamamoto desea algo, pero ¿será capaz de conseguirlo? Nada en esta vida ocurre por casualidad, nos encontramos, entonces ¿eso qué significa?. 8059 y D18


Volevo solo dirti

*solo quería decirte*

Summary: una canción, una confesión de amor, situaciones extrañas e interrupciones, yamamoto desea algo, pero ¿será capaz de conseguirlo?. Nada en esta vida ocurre por casualidad, nos encontramos, entonces ¿eso qué significa?. 8059 y D18.

Disclamber: ni los personajes, ni la serie es mia, etc etc…sólo la uso como diversión, porque nadie en su sano juicio pagaria un centavo por esto.

-vamos Yamamoto entra- le decían los miembros del club al jugador estrella de la liga –vamos, escoge una canción, hoy eres el rey- le invitaban sus amigos en la cabina de karaoke –nos hiciste ganar- entraban todos muy emocionados –cantemos para celebrar nuestro triunfo en el torneo

-Yo- sujetando el enorme libro –yo no canto- una amplia sonrisa les bastó para que lo dejaran en paz

Algunas horas después la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, risas y gritos, el cancionero ya había desaparecido, las bebidas y comida casi terminaban –hola- saludaba una voz tímida entrando al privado

-¡Tsuna!- saludaba el guardián de la lluvia

-Venimos a felicitarte por tu triunfo… y a todos claro- su voz se había escuchado muy clara por un instante, los miembros del club de beisbol lo miraban extrañados, y algo molestos por haber sido interrumpidos –traje más comida- mostrando como detrás de él venia su inseparable mano derecha con algunos meseros que se proponían a reabastecer el lugar-

-¡Bien!, ¡woo!, ¡Tsuna!, ¡bravo!, ¡genial!- eran las expresiones del júbilo de los presentes que inmediatamente que llegó la comida dejaron de prestar atención a los recién llegados

-Me alegra que estén aquí- invitaba Yamamoto a que se sentaran a su lado –no esperaba que Gokudera viniera

-No vengo a verte a ti, vine porque el décimo dijo que quería felicitarte- su clásica pose desinteresada hacia reír aun más a Yamamoto que no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Eh Takeshi, ¿Tus amigos no van a cantar?- preguntaba el capitán del equipo. Inmediatamente y casi como un milagro el cancionero y el micrófono ya estaban en las manos de Tsuna

-¡¿Que?- su sorpresa y torpeza eran parte del show de la fiesta

-Gokudera- llamaba el pequeño castaño con ojos suplicantes, es ahí cuando el platinado se puso de pie tomo el micrófono y demostró que su voz no servia únicamente para insultar a Lambo. Cuando concluyó la canción todos se quedaron en silencio durante in instante

-Gokudera eso fue increíble- lo felicitaba el décimo

-Gracias Judaime, es usted muy amable- sus ojos ilusionados y su apariencia de cachorro enamorado le daban gracias a los beisbolistas, menos a uno

Todos seguían felicitando a Gokudera, cuando una nueva pista comenzó, la voz hasta hora anónima de Yamamoto entonaba una canción desconocida para casi todos, incluso, el idioma era ajeno a ellos, sin embargo cantaba increíble.

*Volevo solo dirti  
>scusa se ho esagerato<br>grazie per la pazienza  
>che non ho meritato<br>volevo solo dirti  
>che sono emozionato<br>mi fa uno strano effetto  
>essere innamorato<br>volevo ringraziarti  
>di tutto questo effetto<br>sei sempre strata grande  
>e non te l'ho mai detto<br>so che può sembrarti strano, ma è vero  
>io Ti Amo<br>e non è  
>una coincidenza<br>volevo solo dirti  
>col tempo che è passato<br>e' stata dura a volte  
>ma trattenendo il fiato<br>hai resistito agli urti  
>delle cazzate mie<br>e nonostante i rischi  
>mi hai sempre assecondato<br>volevo rigraziarti  
>se me ne sono andato<br>ad ogni mio ritorno  
>tu mi hai sempre a spettato<br>questa volta son sincero  
>non lo vedi parlo e tremo<br>e' ti può sembrarti strano, ma è vero  
>io Ti Amo<br>e non è  
>una coincidenza<br>ma un punto di partenza  
>volevo solo dirti<br>che sono emozionato  
>lo vedi son diverso<br>con te son migliorato*

Terminó, su mirada se despego de la pantalla y todos le felicitaron, él sonrío cortés y salió del lugar sonrojado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que unos pasos resonaran tras él

-¿Qué trataste de decir?- el único que había entendido cada una de las palabras era el peligris italiano que salió corriendo tras él, hasta darle alcance en un pasillo solitario

-Ahora no Gokudera- siguiendo su camino sin detenerse

-Nada de _ahora no_, ¿Me dirás por qué elegiste esa canción a sabiendas que solo yo hablo italiano? ¿Qué tratabas de decir?-

-Es obvio lo que traté de decir, me gustas, es mas… te amo, te pido una oportunidad- tomándolo de los hombros

-¿Quién demonios te crees?- empujándole por el pecho

-Gokudera…yo- tomándole una mano entre la suya cubriéndola por completo

-Déjame en paz, ¿Por qué no te vas con uno de esos amigos tuyos a los que quieres tanto? vete con tu querido capitán, debes tenerle mucha confianza puesto que te llamó por tu nombre, asi que vete con él- zafándose del agarre y dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse

-Dejaras sólo a Tsuna- con esas simples palabras lo hizo regresar sobre sus pasos, apretando los dientes pasó a su lado furioso, pero no pudo seguir, fue apresado por un abrazo -no seas celoso, ellos me llaman así porque los conozco desde la infancia, pero si te molesta les diré que no lo hagan más, si te molesta sólo tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si tú me lo permites quiero ser yo el único que te llame a ti también de una forma especial-

-No estoy celoso y yo… - dejó de oponer resistencia, sus brazos caían a los lados, su mirada se ocultaba tras sus cabellos –no necesitas hacer nada por mi

-No necesito, pero quiero hacerlo, te amo Gokude…. Hayato, y quiero que tú me ames a mi- girándolo lentamente para quedar de frente, le tomó de la barbilla y le besó muy despacio, con miedo, con timidez, pero con todo el amor que había guardado. Sus labios temblaban y su mano también, pero el sabor del otro era embriagante.

Perdió conciencia de lo que hacia, su cuerpo se movía por si solo acoplándose, profundizando el contacto, disfrutando de la correspondencia. La necesidad de aire los separó un momento, Yamamoto depositaba pequeños besos sobre el rostro sonrojado del otro –te amo sabes- le susurraba

-Eres un idiota- decía pero sus manos se aferraban a su playera para no dejarlo ir.

Sonrío como nunca lo había hecho, sentía que su pecho explotaría de la felicidad –Hayato- se inclinó para besarle el cuello, el otro levantó la cabeza dándole espacio

-Los morderé hasta la muerte- la voz de un conocido asesino resonó en todo el lugar

-¡Hibari-san! –la expresión de Yamamoto lo dijo todo, ese sonrojo y sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro no era nada mas que la respuesta a su obvia pena de haber sido atrapados en ese momento, y por quien menos lo esperaba

Gokudera apartó de un manotazo al moreno, quien fue a dar contra la pared en un certero golpe que, hasta a él mismo le había dolido.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí? –preguntó el peligris tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible, cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado

El chico asesino los miraba con cierta furia, enseguida sacó sus tonfas y tomó una posición de pelea, sin quitar ese semblante serio y sereno que caracterizaban al guardián de la nube.

-Ya les dije….los morderé hasta la muerte, ese tipo de actos impropios no están permitidos en Namimori

-¡Oye tú, salvaje! –el peligris estaba enfurecido, su puño se cerró listo para lanzar el primer golpe- ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?

-Jeje, Hibari-san, calma –interrumpió el beisbolista con esa típica risilla nerviosa- no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo hablá….

-Eso no me importa, deberán recibir su castigo herbívoros

Gokudera se enfadaba a cada segundo que pasaba frente al mortal asesino, en un movimiento rápido fue que sus manos se habían llenado de bombas listas para ser lanzadas contra el enemigo, y aun así Hibari no cambiaba su semblante, aquello parecía serle de menos importancia, él solo deseaba pelear, contra lo que fuera, pero pelear y castigar a quienes habían osado romper las reglas y perturbar la paz dentro de su amada ciudad.

-Hey, esperen….no hagan eso aquí…Gokudera –el moreno ahora si comenzaba a preocuparse de lo que sucedería si ambos iniciaban la pelea, pero parecía no poderlos detener

-¡Ya veremos quien recibe el castigo, salvaje!- El ojiverde estaba a punto de lanzar unas de sus bombas cuando una larga y delgada mano le tomó fuertemente por la muñeca, sorprendiéndolo, deteniendo momentáneamente su acción

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces idiota? –le reprochó ante un rostro lleno de seriedad que Yamamoto mostraba, no eran ese par de ojos suplicantes que siempre mostraba, tenían algo más que hizo al peligris no poder resistirse ante ellos –Gokudera- con la simple mención de su nombre pronunciada con esa voz dominante le hizo soltar sus bombas

-Vaya debilidad –musitó el guardián de la nube mientras preparaba ahora él su ataque

-Hey, Kyoya –una voz con un marcado acento italiano se acercaba- tranquilo…

Ante sus ojos apareció el rubio Cavallone, sonriendo serenamente como siempre lo hacia en esta clase de situaciones, acostumbrado al carácter de Hibari y a las circunstancias que siempre se creaban cuando aquel chico moreno sacaba sus tonfas

-Dino– le sonrió ampliamente Yamamoto a sabiendas de que solo él podría detener, por lo menos, a Hibari en su acto de ataque

-Vamos Kyoya, calma, no inicies una pelea en este lugar –el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa de manera cómplice al beisbolista - no tiene nada de malo lo que estaban haciendo

Gokudera no creyó lo que decía Cavallone, ¿Acaso es que ambos, tanto él como Hibari, los habían visto cuando….cuando el idiota del beisbol lo besó?, peor aún…..¿Habrían escuchado las palabras que el moreno le había dicho?¿El _te amo_….y su subsecuente acción? Esto no era bueno, nada bueno, ya sentía que de nuevo estaba sonrojado…y no era por el coraje.

-Callate _Haneuma*, _este par merece ser castigado por su indisciplina- estaba enfadado, mucho, pero el motivo por el cual los mordería hasta la muerte había cambiado, dijo pero no lo creía, no sólo era el acto impropio en _su_ ciudad, sino que era esa sonrisa cómplice que le dirigió el rubio y que el moreno correspondía, un hormigueo crecía inexplicablemente en su estómago.

Hibari mantenía sus tonfas en posición, pero Dino sabía como podría apaciguar aquella furia del asesino en potencia. El rubio sonrió acercándose más hacia el menor.

-¡Que indisciplina ni que nada! –argumentó Gokudera sin poder ocultar su molestia, ante el hecho del beso…o mas bien, ante el hecho de haber sido ¿interrumpidos? -

-Vamos Kyoya, dejemos esto así por hoy ¿Quieres?, te prometo después una pelea entre tú y yo…eh..¿Qué dices? –el rubio le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al guardián, quien instantáneamente, y ante la sorpresa de el otro par, bajó sus armas indiferentemente

Yamamoto sonrió ante la presencia de Dino, aquello en verdad era algo bueno dado que estaba ahí en ese momento. Gokudera por su parte seguía sin creer que era lo que pasaba, todo fue tan rápido, la confesión del beisbolista idiota, el beso…y para acabarla el tipo adulto y el salvaje ¿Qué mas podía salir mal?

-Vamos chicos…ustedes también dejen esto en paz ¿si? –Dino se acercó sonriente al moreno de quien no quitaba la vista de encima. Le tomó por la muñeca, la misma que aún mantenía este sobre Gokudera y la levantó de su sitio, intercambiando en ello más que un apretón de manos. El beisbolista le sonrió complacido entendiendo el mensaje.

-Adulto idiota…-musitó el chico bomba con cierto enfado, al ver como tocaba al moreno

-Bien, creo que mejor nosotros nos retiramos ¿No es así Gokudera? –siguió riendo de forma nerviosa pero sabia que era preciso salir de allí en ese momento.

-¿De que estas hablando idiota?...¡Espera! -el moreno le había tomado nuevamente por la muñeca para llevarlo casi a rastras del lugar sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada al respecto

-Hasta luego Dino, Hibari-san ¡gusto en verlos! –dijo finalmente en tono efusivo antes de desaparecer por el corredor con el peligris a cuestas

El rubio suspiró aliviado y sonriendo al ver como aquel par se retiraba, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se cercioró de que todo estuviera en orden con aquel asunto pendiente que traía.

-Bien Kyoya, creo que ahora….nos hemos quedado solos –una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se acercó sigilosamente al menor quien ahora permanecía en silencio y sin mirar a su acompañante. El italiano le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.- ¿Sabes? Creo que fuiste un poco rudo con ellos…después de todo, tú y yo veníamos aquí para hacer lo mismo… -le habló casi en un susurro sonriendo maliciosamente

Aún con esa sonrisa seductora en su rostro, Dino habilidosamente pasó su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura del menor para por fin tenerle por completo a su merced, pero no contó con que el pelinegro era mucho más rápido en sus movimientos, tanto así que pudo esquivar eficazmente aquel "intento" de cercanía de su parte, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrada desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

-Eres muy molesto en verdad

-Mi querido Kyoya, ¿Acaso estás enfadado conmigo por intervenir en tu pelea? –de nuevo se acercó aun a sabiendas de que la siguiente podría ser ahora si un golpe certero en alguna parte sensible de su cuerpo

-Siempre estas metiéndote en mis asuntos, idiota….-Hibari permanecía sereno sin dejar de mirar fijamente al mayor, quien seguía acercándose cada vez con paso más seductor

-Oh vamos –rió ligeramente mientras que a cada paso que daba de frente, Hibari daba uno hacia atrás, siendo encajonado contra la pared. Dino colocó sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo del menor para así evitar su escape- sólo no quería que eso se prolongara de mas, había algunos asuntos que debían resolverse primero- su rostro se aproximaba cada vez mas al del guardián-….y después….esto…

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los de su amante cuando sintió un tremendo golpe propinado directamente a su estómago. Hibari había terminado por estrellar una de sus tonfas contra el torso del mayor, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo doblado por el dolor y la falta de aire que se presentó.

-Kyo…Kyoya…¿Por qué eres….tan malo conmigo? –se quejó intentado recuperar el aliento. Hibari podía convertirse en un perfecto demonio para arruinar por completo este tipo de momentos románticos

-Este lugar no es para llevar a cabo este tipo de actos impropios, pervertido….-y así el moreno comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, guardando nuevamente sus armas como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Espera…¡Kyoya!...-intentando levantarse para ir tras él- …creo que aun hay muchos malos modales en ti que aun debo corregir

Cavallone sonrió ampliamente y con cierta malicia ante el hecho. Pensaba que tal vez sería bueno incrementar la intensidad en su tutoría para con el guardián de la nube.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Déjame en paz-gritaba Gokudera poniendo resistencia –Idiota ¿Quién te crees? ¡Suéltame maldita sea!- pero para Yamamoto eso no le importaba, salió con el peligris a cuestas hasta donde una carro los esperaba

-Gino- llamaba el nipón a un extranjero grande con apariencia de matón que de inmediato les abrió la puerta de un elegante carro –_noi ritorno*_- fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el moreno para que el sujeto entrara al auto y condujera a toda velocidad por las transitadas calles.

-¿A dónde me llevas?¿Quién es este?¿Cómo demonios sabes hablar italiano?- el platinado no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, Yamamoto se había convertido en alguien misterioso e interesante, alguien al parecer bastante fuerte, tanto como para forzarle acompañarlo. Su mente estaba demasiado confundida, tardó mucho en reaccionar

-Llegamos- dijo el chico a su lado con su característica sonrisa, estaban en un oscuro lugar, antes de que las luces del auto se apagaran notó que era un estacionamiento, al apagar el motor, las únicas luces a penas visibles eran las de un anuncio de salida en un rincón y una flecha que asumió era de un elevador.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Gokudera sin sentir temor, pero con algo de nerviosismo, Yamamoto no era de las personas que ocultaban cosas, mucho menos de las que pondría su vida en peligro, entonces por qué estaba en aquel oscuro lugar, guiado por la mano firme de su _amigo_.

-Vamos a descansar- le dijo su acompañante, no podía verlo, pero su voz reflejaba que tenia plasmada esa gran sonrisa que lo había conquistado.

¡Un segundo!…¡¿Que lo había conquistado? ¿En serio el pensó eso? Podría haber salido corriendo para aclarar sus ideas pero estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Unos segundos después las luces del elevador lo deslumbraron, entró a un elegante cubículo, con asiento y televisión, las noticias financieras de fondo –que demo…- pero antes de poder decir nada sus labios fueron nuevamente atrapados por los del otro.

Cuando lo besaba no podía pensar, solo reaccionaba, sus manos se enlazaron en los cabellos el otro profundizando el beso, nunca pensó que eso pudiera ocurrir, abrió tímidamente la boca dejando entrar a ese húmedo intruso, las lenguas jugueteaban, se reconocían, las manos exploraban cada parte lentamente.

-Calma- susurró Yamamoto rompiendo el beso y abrazándolo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del platinado –si haces eso no podré contenerme mucho tiempo- su respiración era agitada. Parecía que había corrido un maratón.

-Yamamoto- le llamó más dulce de lo que pretendía, lo separó un poco para verlo, su sonrisa era diferente, nuevamente tenia una expresión que jamás había visto, era una sonrisa tímida, cómplice, satisfecha, cautivadora pero al mismo tiempo sensual. Se perdió en esa mirada baja y mejillas sonrojadas, se perdió en ese rostro fino que trataba de tranquilizar sus sentimientos. Lo miraba hipnotizado, le tomó de la barbilla elevándole el rostro para besarlo, se acercó lentamente hasta que, las puertas del elevador se abrieron. De inmediato se separó.

Yamamoto río sin querer. Sacó la tarjeta de acceso y lo tomo de la mano para salir a un recibidor, estaban en un Pent House, un elegante lugar, con todo lo necesario para vivir.

-¿Por qué?- es lo único que atinó a decir el platinado, -¿Por qué tienes la llave de un hotel tan lujoso?- mirando a su alrededor –¿¡Hotel!- se repitió para si mismo- ¡Estamos en un hotel!- retrocediendo torpemente –me largo- trató de accionar el elevador pero este no se movía

-Solo funciona con la llave- aclaró el moreno mostrando la tarjeta

-¿Por que tienes eso?-tratando de quitársela, pero Yamamoto, que era mas ágil, retrocedió sin dificultad hasta atraerlo al centro de la habitación –Gokudera logró arrebatársela, camino firmemente hacia el elevador notando algunas cosas que a primera vista pasaron desapercibidas, como una chamarra con peluche tirada en un sillón, además de varias playeras negras con símbolos blancos amontonadas en una orilla, sin mencionar el látigo sobre la mesa - Cavallone- susurró y el coraje en su estomago crecía, sin decir más introdujo la llave en la cerradura y el elevador se iluminó pero no abría. Insistió una y otra vez pero no funcionaba

-También necesitas la clave- le susurró el nipón sobre el oído haciéndolo estremecer

-Estamos en la habitación del adulto idiota

Mirando a su alrededor –Es cierto, Dino puede ser un poco distraído cuando no esta con Romario-San- sonriéndole

-¿que?...

Mientras tanto en el karaoke, Hibari salía enfurecido del lugar mirando la calle vacía

-Vamos Kyouya, tranquilo

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntó aunque sonaba mas como una queja

-Takeshi debió necesitar algo y se llevo a Gino- sonriendo tranquilamente –entremos, hace frío, esperemos adentro a que regrese-

-¿Takeshi?- susurró el nipón apretando los puños- Takeshi- repetía para si mismo siguiendo al rubio. Sabía perfectamente que ese Takeshi no era nadie más que el herbívoro del béisbol, Yamamoto.

-Te dije que debías traer algo más que te cubriera –el italiano sintió la brisa helada correr por su cuerpo y, al instante, se deshizo de su propio chaqueta verde para colocársela por los hombros al menor, pero este enseguida la rechazó, deteniéndose en seco antes de volver a entrar

-¿Ocurre algo Kyoya? –preguntó ante el desconcierto, volviendo a tratar de colocar aquella prenda sobre el moreno, que nuevamente la rechazó.

-No necesito esto

-Oh, ya entiendo- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó enseguida en el rostro de Cavallone- seguramente quieres que use mi propio cuerpo para darte calor ¿No es así Kyoya?

Y así como lo había estado intentado desde hacia rato, el rubio le envolvió entre sus brazos rodeándole por la cintura en un abrazo acogedor. Pero, como si fuese ya un efecto de rutina, el guardián de la nube le empujó con ambos brazos de un solo golpe, haciendo al otro casi perder el equilibrio pero evitando caer al suelo. Dino agradeció que esta vez Hibari no hubiese usado aquel par de tonfas o su salud física hubiera demeritado.

-Suéltame, idiota… –masculló. Su tono sonaba cada vez más molesto, y es que en su mente no dejaba de rondar aquello que escuchó del mayor… _Takeshi…Takeshi..._

Claro que no, pero por supuesto que no. Ese idiota de Cavallone no tenia derecho ni permiso de llamar por su nombre a nadie mas que no fuese él, única y exclusivamente a él, Hibari Kyoya, no por nada le había soportado todo este tiempo sus tonterías e inmadura forma de actuar para que ahora comenzara a llamar con tanta confianza a otros estudiantes de Namimori, y menos tan ordinarios como ese herbívoro del béisbol.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kyoya? –preguntó ya sin entender que era lo que le pasaba a su….si podía llamarle de algún modo, pareja- ¿Estás molesto porque Gino se marchó?...no te preocupes, en cuanto acabe con Takeshi volverá por nosotros –aquel tono fue tan natural como su sonrisa

Y de nuevo ahí estaba la mención de ese nombre. Hibari volteó su vista al mayor, dejando caer su mirada asesina sobre el rubio que no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del guardián en ese momento.

-Takeshi…. –pronunció el nipón desenfundando sus tonfas, sintiendo que una especie de emoción

-Si, Takeshi –seguía sin entender al menor en su actitud-…pero…¿Kyoya que…que haces?

De repente el rubio se llenó de un cierto pavor al notar como el aura asesina de su pareja iba creciendo, sacando sus armas, preparando su objetivo, listo para atacar cual carnívoro sediento de sangre. Conocía ese semblante a la perfección, su querido alumno estaba listo para una pelea, para una muy buena pelea.

-¿En dónde está?

Fue lo único que preguntó, en segundos la amenaza se hizo realidad cuando el moreno apuntó una de sus tonfas contra el cuello del italiano. Dino habilidosamente dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse unos cuantos centímetros antes de recibir un golpe, la amplia experiencia que tomó al ser tutor de aquel chico asesino había servido en algo para poder anticiparse a ciertos movimientos de su parte

-¿En dónde esta que o quien? ¿De qué estas hablando Kyoya?...¡Kyouya!

Pero el guardián de la nube no respondió, al menos no con palabras como la gente normal lo haría, no, él respondió atestando otro par de golpes al aire en su intento por alcanzar al rubio, quien seguía, sorpresivamente, esquivando sus lanzamientos brincando de lado a lado.

-Los morderé a ambos hasta la muerte….¿En dónde se encuentra? -insistió en su pregunta pero Dino realmente no tenia ni idea de que hablaba o que era lo que quería Hibari.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo….-suspiraba- no entiendo del todo a que te refieres -sonreía un tanto emocionado por los hechos-… pero puedo darte un poco de la pelea que te prometí hace rato

Dino odiaba pelear, y lo evitaba hasta donde le era posible hacerlo, pero sucedía que con Kyoya las peleas nunca eran ordinarias, sus peleas, las peleas entre tutor y alumno, entre Dino y Hibari, esas peleas siempre eran especiales a su manera.

Aún con su sonrisa en los labios y ese aire de confianza sabia que esto no seria nada fácil, pero si seria algo bueno para su posterior pelea, claro, la que siempre terminaban teniendo en este tipo de circunstancias.

-Me obligarás a ponerme serio Kyoya – sonrió emocionado mientras introducía su mano derecha a el bolsillo de su chamarra, buscando…buscando -demonios… –Susurró al darse cuenta de que aquello que buscaba no estaba allí – vaya…creo que olvidé mi látigo en el hotel.- sacando una tarjeta dorada del el lugar donde se supone estaba su arma favorita

El moreno seguía mirándole en espera de poder continuar para sacarle la respuesta a su pregunta, con o sin pelea pero terminaría por obligarle a que le dijera en donde estaba ese herbívoro, sin embargo bajó su guardia en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Cavallone no cargaba consigo su arma, mas sin en cambio parecía haberle dado una pista. El hotel, claro, eso sonaba más que lógico tomando en cuenta el chofer y quien había hecho uso de él.

-Eres patético _Haneuma- _le arrebató el pequeño plástico y sin siquiera mirarlo, dio media vuelta, de nuevo enfundando sus tonfas y se marchó rumbo al hotel del centro de Namimori, el mismo que siempre ocupaba Dino en su estadía por Japón, y vaya que sabía donde quedaba y cual era el número de cuarto que siempre ocupaba.

-Hey, ¿Ahora a dónde vas Kyouya? –Habló el italiano en un frustrado acento, comenzando a seguirle- ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para obtener tu atención?

-Después de él- se detuvo un segundo pero aun sin mirarle- sigues tu…-amenazó- los morderé hasta la muerte….

Y el nipón siguió su camino hasta el hotel, seguro de su objetivo. Claro, esa era su determinación. Mientras tanto el rubio lo seguía de cerca, intentando detenerle y que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, porque hasta ese momento Dino aun no entendía del todo tras que iba Hibari.

Mientras tanto en el Hotel de Namimori…..

-¿Qué?- repetía su pregunta el platinado -¿Qué?- tenía miles de ideas en la cabeza pero lo único que salía de sus labios era esa palabra

-¿Gokudera?- el temblor en sus manos, el tic en el ojo, la cara descompuesta por la furia –¿Gokudera estás bien?- se acerco rápidamente para abrazarlo recibiendo un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire

-¡Me largo de aquí!- gritó pero aún le faltaba la clave. Miró la puerta un momento, tenía que salir, el ardor en su estómago y el nudo en la garganta eran señales de enfermedad, seguramente una extraña y hasta posiblemente mortal. No era normal, nunca había sentido algo así, debía ir con un médico, auque fuera con ese mujeriego barato.

-Go-ku-de-ra- escuchó su nombre en la voz forzada de su secuestrador

-Me largo- Gritó de nuevo sacando toda la dinamita que pudieran sostener sus manos -si no es por el elevador entonces me haré una salida- y sin mas arrojó las bombas contra una pared retrocediendo a toda velocidad. Pero a pesar de los segundos la explosión no se escuchó.

Volvió la vista y encontró a Yamamoto totalmente exhausto con espada en mano y todas la bombas cortadas –no seas tan impulsivo- sonriendo como solo él sabia –no podemos hacer daño en propiedad privada

-Que propiedad privada ni que demonios…si quieres pelear te daré pelea-sacando mas cartuchos- encendiendo otro cigarrillo y preparándose para la batalla

-Te vez tan sexy cuando haces eso- Yamamoto sonrío tranquilo enfundando la espada

-Deja de decir tonterías y prepárate- gritó totalmente rojo, pero para su sorpresa no era por la furia.

-Cuando haces esa cara no puedo contenerme- acercándose con paso lento y decidido

-¡Aléjate!- en lugar de atacar retrocedía, las bombas resbalaban de sus manos al tratar de detener al otro

-¿Por qué me temes?- le susurraba ya muy cerca, acorralándolo contra la ventana que daba al balcón

-Yo…no…yo no…yo no te tengo miedo- su nerviosismo lo delataba, trató de librarse pero su cerebro no le ayudaba, la cercanía del beisbolista, el calor abrazador de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la profundidad de sus ojos, el cosquilleo que sentía cuando el otro le recorría el cuello con la punta de la nariz, el temblor de sus piernas cuando le susurraba su nombre al oído, las manos quemándole la cintura, era obvio que estaba nervioso y bloqueado. Giró para tratar de escapar, pero al estar en el último piso eso resultaría imposible

Por otro lado, Hibari había llegado por fin al hotel, tras recorrer algunas cuantas calles en dirección al norte y con sus tonfas aun en posición de ataque, pasó directamente hacia la zona de los elevadores que lo llevarían al lugar que había enfocado en su mente. Ni una sola palabra había dicho desde que salió de el karaoke y, al contrario, Dino se la había pasado con preguntas y frases molestas sobre el tema, tanto que había sido tan extraño que el moreno no le hubiese dado ya un par de golpes para mantenerlo callado.

-Kyoya, por favor…. –le siguió hasta casi llegar a los elevadores, pero el nipón no le ponía atención. Realmente tenia bastante apuro por llegar donde seguramente estaría el tipo aquel del beisbol, _Takeshi…- _¡Kyoya! –le gritó casi mientras a duras penas lograba entrar al elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras de él

El rubio jadeaba casi por el esfuerzo y se dolía de algunas partes, mas no por el hecho de haber perseguido al menor durante todo el trayecto, no por que no tuviese la condición física por seguirle, mas bien era que anduvo cayendo en repetidas ocasiones, trabándose con sus propios pies o tropezándose con lo que se atravesara en su camino, lo cual dificultaba más el hecho de poderle seguir el ritmo.

-Ahhh, casi no lo logro –sonreía a pesar de todo- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora si me dirás por qué la prisa de venir hasta el hotel? Bien podíamos haber seguido esperando por Gino….

-No es de tu incumbencia –respondió secamente el moreno sin apartar la vista de la numeración que avanzaba lentamente señalando los pisos

-Creo que ya lo entendí….

Dino sonreía ampliamente como si de repente su mente se hubiese iluminado ante el concepto en el que ambos se encontraban. Era simple, los dos, solos, en un elevador _casi_ privado, rumbo a lo que podía decirse era el fin perfecto de su noche.

Estiró su cuerpo con cierta exageración mientras se movía por delante del menor, estiró su brazo hacia atrás y se recargó justamente en los botones rojos del elevador, los cuales hicieron detener al aparato súbitamente.

-Ah lo siento, mi mano resbaló jeje

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –preguntó al percatarse de que aquello había sido a propósito, ni ingenuamente hubiera creído que Cavallone hubiese hecho eso por accidente, era tan inmaduro como siempre…

-Vamos Kyoya –sin dejar de sonreír se acercó lentamente al menor, acorralando nuevamente bajo sus brazos, le mirada directamente sin apagar ese gesto seductor de su rostro- Estamos solos, de este modo esta bien ¿No es así?...

Susurró cerca de su rostro. Inevitablemente Hibari se había quedado quieto ante el acercamiento del italiano. No sabia que era pero, había ciertos momentos en los que aquel gentil rostro iluminado se le hacia sinceramente irresistible. Los dedos del mayor subieron por su mejilla en una sutil caricia, el nipón entrecerró los ojos ante aquel contacto que bien le había estremecido un poco, sin moverse o siquiera poder ser capaz de propinar algún golpe certero para alejarlo. En segundos sus labios ya estaban siendo atacados por los del rubio Cavallone, muy suaves en verdad, un delicado e inocente beso que duró algunos segundos mas en los que sentía el terso cabello del capo chocar contra su piel.

Le gustaban, los besos. La sensación que producían en su cuerpo era algo extraña pero muy agradable, aun sin entender del todo y a fondo lo que un beso podría significar, era de las cosas que mas _toleraba_ de Dino cuando estaban solos y gustaba de ponerse en esa actitud un tanto atrevida, y quizá el hecho de que fuese precisamente Dino quien lo llevara a cabo.

Un segundo beso no tardó en llegar, esta vez con un poco mas de intensidad que el anterior, Hibari cerró sus ojos por completo pero dejando una pequeña rendija en uno de ellos solo por si acaso al rubio se le ocurría pasarse de listo, sin embargo nuevamente aquella sensación le llenó, en verdad disfrutaba cuando el mayor hacia eso, besarle, cambiando de posición sus labios y entreabriéndolos solo un poco para sentir su calidez.

Pero algo ya no estaba bien, la mano del italiano se deslizó por su mejilla para bajar por su hombro y recorrerlo hasta alojarse en su cintura, la cual repasó con un poco de fuerza y le atrajo mas al cuerpo ajeno, esa mano de nuevo le recorrió intentando colarse por debajo de sus ropas…

-¡Ouch! Kyo…Kyoya –musitó el mayor doblándose de rodillas por el dolor de aquellas tonfas estrelladas en su estómago

-Idiota, ya madura

-Pero…so…solo quería un beso….-levantó la mirada hacia el moreno en un tono de súplica- Kyoya

-Pues tus manos decían otra cosa –a veces se preguntaba como es que aquel rubio patético podía parecerle también tan interesante e irresistible en ocasiones

-Esta bien, esta bien –se levantó del piso aún sobándose el área afectada- esperaremos hasta llegar a la habitación –sonrió satisfecho, pero a Hibari aquello no le había parecido en lo absoluto gracioso. Pulsó de nuevo el botón e introdujo la clave secundaria,

-Nuevo sistema, muy eficiente ¿No crees? –le sonrió al menor quien le miraba sin entender del todo que había hecho- Esta tarjeta tiene un chip electrónico que lee la información del huésped y te lleva directamente a la habitación que este en el sistema, es por seguridad …mmm, pero si lo detienes en el camino debes dar segunda clave o se activa otra cosa… Takeshi me lo explicó, pero no lo recuerdo

_Takeshi_

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel nombre que para Hibari parecía más bien como una maldición. Sin embargo gracias a ello fue que lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad y a su objetivo primordial, se había dejado engañar temporalmente por los besos del bronco pero ahora su instinto de pelea volvió a surgir avante ante cualquier otra situación, además, Dino se lo había confirmado, ese herbívoro del béisbol estaba efectivamente en el mismo hotel que el rubio solía usar cuando estaba en Japón. ¿Y por qué en el mismo hotel? ¿Por qué en el preciso mismo hotel al que siempre terminaba iendo en compañía del italiano para….bueno, para asuntos que no eran de la incumbencia de nadie más que de ellos?, pero, peor aún, ¿Por qué es que Dino y Takeshi estaban en la misma oración, en el mismo lugar? ¿Y porque ese idiota sabia como usar el elevador privado de Dino?

Definitivamente esta noche correría sangre en ese lugar, y no solamente sangre japonesa deportista, también lo haría cierta sangre italiana, morderlos hasta la muerte….

-¿Te pasa algo Kyoya? –preguntó ante el silencio absoluto del menor, notando que aquel mantenía agarradas con fuerza sus tonfas- ¿Estas bien? –preocupado intentó colocar una de sus manos sobre las de su estudiante

En ese preciso momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par. Hibari subió su brazo izquierdo y, de un golpe algo fuerte y sin esperarlo, mandó al rubio Cavallone hacia fuera del elevador cayendo de espaldas sobre la alfombra roja que adornaba el primer piso de la zona presidencial del hotel.

El moreno salió a toda prisa del elevador, literalmente pasando por encima del italiano, tratando de divisar al chico del béisbol, probablemente estaría allí, no había más que buscar.

El nipón conocía perfectamente la habitación donde se alojaba el italiano, salio a toda prisa pero había algo mal.

-¡Kyoya!- llamó el rubio mirando como el pequeño se quedo petrificado ante la escena –Kyoya- le volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- gritó colérico azotando una de sus tonfas contra el piso –sus manos temblaban por la furia, sus ojos resplandecían.

-Kyoya- el mayor no atinaba a decir otra cosa -¿Qué te pasa?- siguió la mirada del menos que no se había movido desde que salió del elevador, giró su vista y notó que el cuarto estaba lleno de cosas ajenas a las acostumbradas. Además de la atmosfera romántica, un par de bates y equipo deportivo, una playera y por su puesto la mochila del beisbolista, estaba ese _algo_ que le indicaba que ese lugar era usado exclusivamente por Yamamoto Takeshi.

-¿Qué de-mo-nios?- Hibari arrastraba las palabras, su enojo ya había sobrepasado los limites humanos.

-Le quedó realmente bien, todo el lugar está ordenado- el rubio analizaba el lugar felicitando de vez en vez por el buen gusto y lo atinado de la decoración

-¿Qué demonios?- gritó de nuevo el nipón azotando otra de las tonfas rompiendo uno de los cristales que daban al balcón.

-¿Kyoya qué te pasa?- generalmente su enojo lo demostraba peleando, pero esto era demasiado, estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas!- estaba gritando, su respiración agitada, la cara roja y los puños apretados hasta el grado de hacerse daño- esta es la habitación de ese tipo, ¿Ese imbécil del béisbol se ha quedado a dormir aquí?- gruñía

-Claro, muchas veces- respondió Dino sin ningún cuidado y de manera inocente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí el platinado trataba de escapar sin mucho éxito del los brazos del moreno .

-¿Por qué quieres que me aleje?- Le susurraba el moreno, su aliento golpeaba en la ardiente piel del bombardero que no podía decir nada, su cerebro se había apagado desde el momento en que sus labios fueron invadidos por los del otro, desde que su cuerpo fue rodeado por los fuertes brazos del deportista

-Dime- continuaba Yamamoto, -Dime que te suelte- apretando más su abrazo, besándolo apasionadamente –dime que no me deseas- susurrándole al oído –dime que no te gusto- jugando con su lóbulo.

El platinado mantenía sus ojos cerrados aferrando sus brazos en la camisa del otro, sosteniéndose, disfrutando, olvidando todo, escuchando su hipnotizante voz, recorriendo lentamente sus brazos, sintiendo la firmeza de esa piel expuesta por las mangas cortas.

-Estas frío- le susurraba- estremeciéndose ante el contacto, sonriendo al notar la correspondencia de los besos y ahora de las caricias, Gokudera no era fácil de manipular, por eso estaba muy feliz de que le aceptara. Con sumo cuidado le estrechó de la cintura y sin separar sus labios comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para entrar a la habitación.

Un fuerte ruido metálico lo hizo despertar del trance, estaba desfajado, sin el abrigo que recordaba haberse puesto para salir, con el cabello totalmente desaliñado y para su sorpresa sus manos estaban _calentándose_ dentro de la camisa de Yamamoto, mientras le delineaba cada músculo de la espalda –¿qué fue eso?- fue lo primero que preguntó, sin siquiera darse cuenta que ya estaba acostado en el enorme sofá debajo del cuerpo del beisbolista que se había detenido un segundo el recorrido por su cuello.

-Fue en el piso de abajo- contestó sin darle la menor importancia, sus manos siguieron el trabajo de reconocimiento, recorriéndole lentamente a todo lo largo de las piernas mientras su boca dejaba ligeros mordiscos en el cuello del medio italiano, el cual suspiró perdiendo de nuevo la coherencia en sus pensamientos.

_¿Cómo es posible que con tan sólo un roce pueda dejar de pensar? ¿Cómo es posible que con mirarlo a los ojos logre controlarme?-_ sus pensamientos giraban en torno a eso, ya ni siquiera le importaba en dónde estaba o por qué, lo único que existía en su mente en ese momento era Yamamoto y el suave toque de sus labios contra su piel.

Se removían en el sillón tratando de encontrar una mejor postura cuando algo le lastimó la espalda, Yamamoto de inmediato lo levantó con un solo brazo y removió el objeto, Gokudera lo miró y toda la ensoñación que sentía desapareció en ese momento.

Era el látigo de Dino que había caído justo donde menos debía. Gokudera lanzó al chico sobre él de una patada, se puso de pie enfurecido –me largo- volvió a lo dicho mientras llegaba de nuevo al elevador.

-No puedes irte- Yamamoto seguía muy confiado, sosteniéndose donde momentos antes había recibido el golpe-

-¡Esta habitación es de Cavallone!- grito enfurecido –no te atrevas a negarlo- le amenazaba con una bombas

-_Esta_ habitación _es_ de Dino- respondía sin titubeo.

-¡Y todavía te atreves a decirlo así!- golpeaba la puerta del ascensor –estas jugando conmigo, olvida cualquier sentimiento que alguna vez tuve por ti, te odio, eres un maldito desgraciado… te odio

-Así que si sentías algo por mi- acercándose peligrosamente, con esa sonrisa seductora que lo caracterizaba pero al contrario de las veces anteriores Gokudera estaba furioso, realmente furioso. De nuevo el sonido metálico se hizo presente seguido de los cristales rotos. El nipón se distrajo lo suficiente con esto como para que el platinado se preparara, sin importar nada ya, y justo cuando el moreno lo miraba este lanzaba una gran cantidad de bombas. Era imposible apagarlas, solo pudo escapar.

El estruendo del vidrio roto no fue nada en comparación con la explosión, que cimbró todo el piso. La nube de polvo y escombros dio paso a un agujero en medio de la sala.

-Hayato ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Dino me matará!- le reclamaba el moreno

-Dino, Dino- gruñía entre dientes…

-Takeshi eso si que es una fiesta- la voz del rubio venia desde abajo

-¡DEJA DE LLAMAR A ESE IDIOTA POR SU NOMBRE!- Hibari y Gokudera gritaban al unísono sorprendiendo a sus parejas que se veían a través del agujero que ahora había en el techo o piso de los departamentos respectivamente

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntaba Yamamoto ignorando a los otros, bajando de un salto a _su habitación_.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunté, creo que te di la tarjeta equivocada- mostrando la tarjeta dorada idéntica a la suya y sonriendo apenado–me gustó como lo arreglaste y con detalles simples, Romario y los chicos nunca notaran el cambio…excepto por…- mirando el boquete en el techo.

Sin previo aviso Hibari lanzo un puñetazo contra su compatriota que lo libró de milagro

-No te atrevas a tocarlo- ahora era el platinado era el que llegaba a escena de un salto, miró amenazador al otro –no te atrevas a tocarlo- repitió la amenaza.

Pero Hibari estaba tan furioso que los mordería a todos hasta la muerte, o ese era el plan. Hasta que notó que del techo colgaba el látigo del italiano. Puso más atención y noto la familiaridad de la habitación, las ropas tiradas, papeles desordenados, los muebles, las pinturas, todo estaba ahí tal y como lo recordaba –tu habitación- susurro mirando como el potro sonreía.

-Esta es la habitación de Romario y los chicos- aclaraba

-Me la prestó porque quería un lugar privado donde estar con mi adorado Gokudera- sonreía Yamamoto abrazando al platinado que se sonrojo al instante –imbécil- susurró

No habrás pensado que compartía habitación con él ¿verdad?- ahora era Cavallone el que golpeaba la inseguridad del presidente del comité disciplinario –aunque Romario me matará- seguía hablando sin preocuparse de la relajación en los músculos de los menores que a pesar de no cambiar la cara de enojados ya no sentían ese burbujeante ardor en el estomago

- Me largo- la voz de Gokudera contrastaba con el silencio sepulcral que formó,

-déjame ir de aquí- miraba al rubio que extendió la tarjeta –necesito la clave- murmuraba

-Kyoya- decía alegre el bronco

-¿Qué?- preguntaban los dos "invitados"

-Kyoya- es la clave y la segunda clave es aun más fácil- sonreía el moreno – es D18- los dos altos sonreían cómplices

El sonido del elevador llegado los distrajo, Gokudera que subió son decir palabra, Yamamoto lo siguió justo a tiempo. –Odio a esos dos- bufaba el platinado mientras bajaban hasta el estacionamiento

–Ahora el departamento ya no es privado y tanto trabajo que me había costado para que es lugar se viera cómodo- suspiraba deprimido

-No me importa- giraba la vista para no mirarlo – el beisbolista lo abrazó por la espada – déjame… me voy a casa- declaraba, pero no hacia nada por evitar el contacto.

-Buena idea, vamos a tu casa… o a la mía, creo que mi padre no está- besándole la mejilla

-No me refería a eso… libidinoso

-No importa a donde vayamos, siempre y cuando pueda estar con Gokudera, desde que te vi, solo quiero decirte una cosa… te amo, y quiero estar contigo siempre

-Cállate imbécil- bajaba la vista ocultando sus gestos con el cabello, pero claramente la sonrisa y el sonrojo lo delataban, haciendo al beisbolista muy feliz.

En cambio, en la habitación unos problemas surgieron…-yo que iba a imaginar que no me dejaría la otra tarjeta… Kyoya…cálmate, fue solo una confusión- trataba el italiano de tranquilizar sin mucho éxito a su alumno.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte- tomando del piso la única tonfa que aun quedaba, la otra había desaparecido por la ventana

-Cálmate Kyoya- retrocediendo torpemente, tropezando con el látigo que había caído de su habitación. –al menos te daré algo de batalla, Romario llega hasta mañana en la tarde, y tenemos todas las habitaciones para nosotros solos

No pudo evitarlo pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, típica sonrisa seductora Cavallone, ya Hibari había aprendido a distinguir todos y cada uno de los gestos del italiano, y este en particular tenía un pequeño efecto en su cuerpo al no permitirle seguir avanzando a su destino, como si una fuerza externa se hubiese apoderado de sus músculos impidiéndole articularlos…y también quizá un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, mismo que Dino no tardó en percibir

-¿Sabes? –se acercó al menor con seguridad mientras le tomaba de la cintura- amo cuando te pones así de celoso –le susurró al oído mientras el moreno no podía moverse-…eso…quiere decir que…Kyoya me quiere, y me pone realmente feliz…- besó su mejilla con dulzura

Una de sus manos bajó para tocar la del nipón, tomando con ella su tonfa para hacer que la soltase y poder entrelazar su mano con la otra. Hibari simplemente ya no podía actuar, el tener tan cerca al rubio le causaba algo que no podía explicar, era agradable, muy agradable, aun cuando fuese el tipo mas inmaduro y torpe que jamás hubiera conocido, aun así, él, Dino Cavallone, era SU tipo inmaduro y torpe.

FIN

NOTAS:

**la cancion es _volevo solo dirti _– de Nicco verrienti- pueden encontrarla en youtube subtitulada.

_* Noi ritorno: (Italiano) significa "volvemos"_

_*Haneuma: (japones) significa "bronco" (caballo salvaje)_

_PRIMO:, mil gracias por leer, es todo un honor que lleguen a este punto, dejen sus comentario para poder mejorar._

_SECONDO; un abrazo gigante a Katja por ser mi beta y ayudarme con la mitad de esto, si no es que con mas. Te adoro. Ahora a continuar con los demás proyectos, al extremo!_


End file.
